


Lujuria

by Sigma_Draconis



Series: Semana del Pecado IronStrange [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Evil Author Day, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), The Author Regrets Nothing, Versatility
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigma_Draconis/pseuds/Sigma_Draconis
Summary: Tendrían que pedir ayuda, o dar la batalla por perdida. Pero esta no era exactamente la clase de ayuda que Steve hubiera querido...Día 2 de la Semana del Pecado IronStrange para Infinity Facial Hair Bros





	Lujuria

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic corresponde al día 2, lujuria naturalmente, ya que no planeo presentar uno por día.  
Puede ser que eventualmente complete los 7, pero sin promesas ni grandes aspiraciones.  
De momento me conformo con la publicación de uno, espero que les agrade.

-¡Capitán!- gritó Natasha por el intercomunicador, aunque hace tiempo suponía que estaban hackeados -No podemos contra él, necesitamos pedir refuerzos.

Steve miró alrededor, pálido y sudoroso. La Legión de Acero parecía estar en todas partes, concentrando el ataque en los Vengadores y apenas poniendo en riesgo la ciudad. Esto no era al azar, podía decir con tan solo mirar, todo el plan giraba alrededor de su destrucción.

Pero no podía, no quería llamarlo si aún les quedaba otra opción.

Eso sería admitir la derrota.

-Podemos ganarle- Aseveró con toda la autoridad de que fue capaz. -Hawkeye, concentra tus ataques en Iron Man. Widow, protege su espalda.  
-Viejo, no puedo llegar a él, estas cosas están en todas partes.  
-¿Scarlet Witch puede desactivarlos?  
-Ant Man la retiró de la zona de ataque, recibió un golpe feo en la cabeza.  
Rogers murmuró una maldición, y la sangre se le heló en la garganta cuando escuchó la siguiente voz, fría como el hielo, y a la vez llena de sádica felicidad.  
-Lenguaje, Capitán.

Entonces lo vio, los brillantes ojos de un celeste sobrenatural, mirándolo con el brillo de extremis por encima de sus anteojos rojos, mucho mas cerca de lo que había previsto.  
El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de que el shock de energía del arc reactor lo golpeara, fue que Iron Man ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse un casco.

Todo fue dolor por unos instantes, y luego el brazo de Natasha forzándolo sobre sus pies. -¡Steve! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda!  
Con el corazón acelerado, lo buscó cerca de él. Pero no, la armadura plateada resplandecía a lo lejos, derribando del aire a lo que parecía ser Sam.  
-Si- dijo al fin. -Busquemos al hechicero.

+++

Strange los miró con desdén, recargado en el marco de la puerta.  
-¿Y por qué debería ayudarlos?  
-Se supone que es un super héroe- Le dijo Steve, furioso. -Eso lo hace su problema.  
Pero eso le valió una potente risa. -Yo no soy un héroe, y si me lo preguntan nadie aquí lo es. Soy el Hechicero Supremo, y mi trabajo es proteger la realidad, no meterme en los problemas domésticos de los vengadores.  
-Stark no es...- pero Natasha lo interrumpió.  
-Doctor Strange, comprendemos que es un hombre muy ocupado, pero realmente apreciaríamos su ayuda.  
-¿Y por qué debería ayudarlos, señorita Romanov?  
-Porque eso nos sacaría de su entrada ahora mismo.

Aquello cerró el trato.

+++

Superior Iron Man sobrevoló la escena durante un momento. Falcon se movía despacio dentro del cráter que había causado su violenta caída, dudaba que volviera a la batalla en algún momento cercano. Lo mismo para Maximoff. Hawkeye parecía luchar solo contra la Legión, que no cesaba de crecer en número, pero tampoco en bajas. Tardaría unos días en repararse. El Soldado de Invierno no había participado, pero tampoco era de sorprenderse, seguramente estaría de vuelta en Wakanda haciendo quién sabe qué.

De momento no veía al Capitán América ni a la Viuda Negra. Qué estarían tramando...

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Un portal se abrió a pocos metros debajo de él, y ambos emergieron antes del glorioso Hechicero Supremo, quien levitó gracilmente hasta quedar frente a él.  
-Doctor Stark  
-Doctor Strange  
-Lamento interrumpirlo, veo que está ocupado  
-Puedo dedicar unos minutos de mi tiempo a un hombre tan apuesto.  
Por debajo de ellos, Steve se cubrió el rostro con un gruñido de frustración. Sabía que esto iba a pasar.  
-Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que está provocando algo de caos por aquí, y aunque insisto en que este no es mi problema, estas personas insisten en interrumpir mi valioso tiempo para empujarme a intervenir.- Recorrió el campo de batalla con una mirada fría antes de proseguir. -Entonces, ya que no puedo leer tranquilamente, me preguntaba si usted no preferiría entretenerse con actividades mas satisfactorias para ambos dos.  
Sin tomarse un segundo para considerarlo, Iron Man envió a todos sus androides a la base con un movimiento de su mano.  
-Después de usted, doctor.  
Sonriendo de lado, Strange abrió un portal por el que ambos hombres desaparecieron, dejando un escenario de devastación tras ellos.

-Los odio tanto- murmuró Rogers, destruyendo el intercomunicador en su mano.

+++

-¿Mi cuarto?- observó Tony, dejando que la armadura regrese al arc reactor como metal líquido. Pero cualquier otro comentario murió en su mente cuando Stephen comenzó a besar y morder su cuello.  
-¿Y por qué no?- empujando al hombre de acero hacia la cama, su concentración se dividió entre desarmar sus propias vestimentas y no caer en el intento. -I.A. evitando interrupciones molestas, una gran cama y solo nosotros dos.  
-Me gusta cómo piensas- Sus rodillas al fin golpearon el borde del King Size, por lo que se dejó caer con el hechicero encima. -Y deduzco que tienes ganas de jugar activo hoy.  
-Tenemos tiempo- y sus manos temblorosas se abrieron camino por el ajustado pantalón negro que Iron Man llevaba como única prenda bajo la armadura.  
-Tenemos tiempo- confirmó el millonario, irguiéndose sobre sus codos para besarlo en los labios.

Si de algún modo continuaba con la mente puesta en los Vengadores y su insatisfecha sed de venganza, todo se esfumó cuando brazos y piernas se enredaron, las lenguas se unieron, y con algo de forcejeo al fin la piel de ambos estuvo expuesta al aire del mediodía y alas caricias del otro. Toda violencia de la batalla, furia y resentimiento parecían olvidados en una demostración de cariño y ternura que nadie creería sabiendo quienes eran ellos dos.

Delicadeza que no perdieron con el rítmico encuentro de sus miembros erectos, que provocó gemidos en ambas gargantas y el endurecimiento de la curva de sus espaldas. Stephen volvió a reclamar su cuello cuando el movimiento mezcló sus líquidos preseminales, el cual recogió entre sus dedos para abrirse paso dentro del cuerpo del otro.  
No mucho después era su miembro quien provocaba los jadeos de ambos, atrapado entre la carne caliente y húmeda de Tony. Esta era una batalla en la que nadie perdía, y a la que volverían de buena gana cuantas veces sea posible.

Irguiéndose sobre el otro, el hechicero sujetó con firmeza las caderas debajo de él mas imprimir mayor firmeza y velocidad a sus movimientos, llegando al borde de su clímax cuando su espalda fue rodeada por las bien formadas piernas de su amante. En la cama, Tony apenas pudo controlar el grito de sorpresa y placer cuando el cambio de posición rozó su próstata, haciéndolo ver estrellas y saborear el universo en la punta de su lengua. 

El orgasmo los alcanzó así, con apenas segundos de diferencia, sin saber si primero Stephen se derramó dentro de Tony, o si fu el mecánico quien explotó primero sobre su propio estómago y pecho.

No hicieron mucho luego de eso, contentándose con la mutua compañía. Casi una hora después, el médico descansando de lado con la espalda contra el frente del Tony, disfrutando el aliento de este en su nuca y las manos en todo su cuerpo, cuando se decidió a preguntar.  
-¿No vas a volver al enfrentamiento ahora? Seguramente Yocasta tiene la Legión lista en este momento.  
-Diablos, no. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer aquí- y acentuó esa afirmación penetrando suavemente el cuerpo de Stephen, estableciendo un ritmo lánguido, perezoso. -¿Misión cumplida para ti? ¿El objetivo de todo esto era detenerme?  
El doctor pasó saliva antes de responder, no por las palabras, mas bien por el sinfín de sensaciones que recorrían sus piernas con torturadora lentitud. -Mas bien una excusa, tan buena como cualquier otra. 

Esto fue suficientemente satisfactorio, o eso podría deducir por el aumento de la frecuencia de los embistes, hasta que ambos fueron una vez mas un desorden de gemidos y piel encendida, amando, estallando, compartiendo descanso en los brazos del otro, para luego volver a empezar.


End file.
